Despedida emocional
by Kattharina
Summary: Sólo lo que se pierde es adquirido para siempre. Escrito presentado en Foros Dz.


Sin más me retiro y doy las indicaciones de siempre.

Por favor, sean **creativos **con sus comentarios, que sean **largos**, que se note que han leído.

Y, se me había olvidado, pero si van a hacer comentarios **ofensivos** o **despectivos**, mejor ahórrenselos. Sin comentarios **ofensivos** ni **insultos**. Se les ruega encarecidamente, **lean **las indicaciones y los apartados de autor que no los pongo de adorno. Están al final de cada capítulo, una breve explicación.

**A**claraciones:

Narración.

— **Diálogo. —**

‹‹_Pensamientos.››_

(*) Esto es un apartado para alguna palabra o concepto que aclararé al final del capítulo.

**A**dvertencias:

OoC en los personajes.

**G**énero: Drama.

**C**lasificación: K.

* * *

**DESPEDIDA EMOCIONAL.**

.

‹‹_Y al partir serán estas serán mis últimas palabras: me voy, dejo mi amor detrás.››_

Rabindranath Tagore.

.

**CAPÍTULO ÚNICO.**

* * *

**— Has cambiado.**

La voz acusadora indiferente le llegó de repente, sonrió irónica.

**— No, no lo hice.**

En cierto modo, no lo era, solo fue víctima de la situación y las circunstancias a las que la orillaron.

**— Sí, lo hiciste.**

Sakura guardó los platos desechables en la bolsa para basura, tomó otros que estaban en el sillón donde había otro montón de botellas de cerveza, soda y sake. Lo miró de soslayo, como quien contempla cualquier cosa que llama la atención de forma repentina, que pierde su interés conforme mas la observas.

**— No, no lo hice, Sasuke.**

Negarse a sí misma una verdad irrefutable no significaba una mentira, sino una hipocresía. Una falsedad que ocultaba una terrible realidad, dolor, desilusión y decepción.

**— Ya no eres la misma. —** imputó, cada vez mas cerca.

La peli-rosa ignoró su acercamiento calculado, continúo con su labor de limpiar su casa. Hogar que Naruto utilizó para festejarle su cumpleaños, su amigo se dio a la tarea de invitar a Rey mundo y medio mundo pero no se quedó a prestarle ayuda en la limpieza.

¡Vaya que estaba hecho un flojo!

**— Todos cambiamos. —** refutó, esquiva.

Haruno bordeó el sillón forjando un muro provisional entre los dos, quería a Sasuke lo mas lejos posible. No porque lo odiara, no, al contrario. Lo quería muchísimo, solo que ya no sentía amor por él, nada mas cariño… Un bonito cariño de amigos.

**— Tú sabes a lo que me refiero. —** el Uchiha dio otro paso, limitando el espacio.

Inevitablemente y como un acto natural, Sakura se puso nerviosa. No le agrada su proximidad, dañaba su intimidad e integridad. Se sentía vulnerable y expuesta ante el escrutinio de su mirada, su negra y profunda inspección.

Odiaba reconocer, que en alguna parte de su ser, su voluntad flaqueaba ante él. Mas no significaba que sucumbiría ante sus encantos como hace tiempo, en su niñez y parte de su adolescencia.

Suspiró, se daba por vencida. Se cansó de la misma pregunta que directa o indirectamente le hizo desde que regresó, desde qué, le _"perdonó"_ sus acciones pero no las olvidó.

**— ¿Qué? ¿Esperas que siga detrás de ti como cuando éramos niños? —** el tono fue ácido y amargo, o por lo menos así lo sintió Uchiha.

No esperaba una pregunta de ese tipo.

**— No. —** dudó, internamente sin que su compañera de equipo lo notara con su excelente manejo de emociones.

**— ¿Entonces, qué quieres que te diga? ¿Qué te amo? —** Sasuke calló, Haruno lo interpretó como un silencio respetuoso para el desahogo **—. Ya no mas, Sasuke. Han sucedido demasiadas cosas para olvidarlas, muchas que perdonar. Puedo hacer borrón y cuenta nueva, pero no puedes obligarme a amarte.**

Las palabras fueron duras pero verdaderas, férreas pero reales. Sasuke nunca creyó que unos simples vocablos pudieran afectarle tanto, claro, su maestría en esconder la sensibilidad que creía, erróneamente; la peli-rosa no podría descifrar.

Pero se le olvidó que pasaron el suficiente tiempo juntos, lapso en el que la chica aprendió a leerlo, no con la minuciosidad de ahora pero lo estudió lo suficiente.

**— Sakura. —** murmuró, sin proponérselo.

Ineludiblemente, la susodicha tuvo un pequeño piquete en su corazón. Sasuke Uchiha fue su primer amor, el primer chico con el que se planteó la idea de casarse y tener hijos. La primera persona a la que quiso sacar de la oscuridad y ayudarlo a cambiar, él lo sabía, perfectamente.

Sentía muchas cosas, una marea de emociones que deseaba emitir pero que su orgullo impedía expresarle. Tuvo la intención de abrir la boca, pero la voz se le quedó bastante atorada en la garganta y solo se limitó a mirarla de la única manera que sabía, indiferente.

La peli-rosada suspiró, agotada, en ningún momento tuvo una sola aspiración de verse a solas con el menor de los Uchiha. Quedarse a solas con él después del festejo no fue otra cosa que una mala jugada de su _"destino"_, de su cruel y horrible karma.

Ella nunca fue la típica mujer vengativa que gozaba de la tortura psicológica de sus víctimas, no, no era una versión femenina de Sasuke.

Ida, no se percató del aspaviento de su compañero y el acercamiento rápido hasta que sus labios se vieron atrapados por los frescos del Uchiha. Suspiró y gimió de la sorpresa, abrió los ojos exageradamente grandes y le dio un empujón antes de que él la tomara por la cintura.

**— ¡¿Qué rayos te pasa, Sasuke?! —** gritó, azorada e irritada.

**— Tú me amas, siempre me amaste, Sakura. —** arrogancia, actitud que después de tanto análisis comenzó a molestarle a la peli-rosa hasta hacerlo insoportable.

Enrojeció, mas de ira que de vergüenza.

**— Te amé, ya no te amo. Ya no mas. —** aclaró, dura, molesta de que él se sintiera con derechos sobre ella o creyera que la conocía.

Ya no era la misma niña inmadura de hace años, ya no se parecía a la kunoichi que andaba detrás del único sobreviviente del Clan Uchiha en busca de su atención y aceptación.

**— Eso no puede ser. Dijiste que me amabas.**

**— Y tú mataste ese sentimiento. —** replicó, rápidamente **— ¡Intentaste matarme, y a Naruto! Eso no se olvida tan fácil, Sasuke. Tu venganza te llevó muy lejos… Y aun así… Te hemos perdonado, pero ya no es lo mismo. Nosotros, ya no somos los mismos.**

Sasuke pensó, que su perdón no era una simple fantasía. Solo una parte de su dilema moral le permitía disculparle sus acciones, pero el rencor no le dejaba abandonarlas en el pasado, ya que siendo sinceros ¿quién las olvidaría? Que intercedieran por él, no significaba que todo se borraba.

Las acciones pesaban, y seguramente ahí, con ella; pagaba varias.

‹‹_No es eso, fue tu desprecio.››_

Cierto, su despreció la marcó.

**— Sakura. —** pronunció su nombre con un anhelo insípido.

La chica le sonrió, tristemente.

‹‹_No tenías porqué pasar por esto, no debías.››_

**— Lo siento, Sasuke. No te amo.**

Pensar las palabras dolían menos que el hecho de oírlas.

**— Por favor, vete… Espero a alguien y no quiero que te vea aquí.**

Lo echó, como el hombre miserable que tiró por la ventana la única oportunidad que tuvo de poseer a una mujer que lo amara de verdad. Con todos sus defectos y desgracias.

Razonamiento que le llevó a no contestar, a no replicar. Por primera vez en su vida no se sintió con ese derecho, la dañó, posiblemente de forma irremediable.

**— Claro. —** murmuró, con ese tono indiferente al que ya estaba acostumbrada.

Le vio marchar y detenerse en la puerta antes de tomar el pomo, entonces Sakura se tomó la libertad de decirle algo antes de marchar.

**— Gracias. —** musitó, en tono lastimoso.

Sasuke odiaba la lástima, pero viniendo de ella significaba mucho. Aunque fuese solo una migaja de cariño.

Le miró de soslayo.

**— Hmp. —** bufó y sonrió de lado.

Giró el pomo y al abrir la puerta, se encontró a la persona que menos esperaba.

**— Uchiha. —** saludó, una voz masculina impasible y moderada.

**— Hyūga. —** devolvió el saludo.

Neji se quedó un momento afuera en el umbral de la puerta, su iris perla lo evaluó metódicamente buscando el indicio de algo que de antemano sabía no sucedería, nada mas se cercioraba de que todo estuviera en orden. Se hizo a un lado, el castaño esperaba a que saliera pero solo le dio pie para entrar.

No dijo más, Hyūga se dirigió hacia donde una abochornada y nerviosa peli-rosa lo esperaba. Les miró desde la puerta, una escena inusual se desarrolló cuando su compañera, su amiga y la mujer con la que creyó pasaría toda su vida; recibió al genio del Clan Hyūga con un casto beso en los labios y éste lo correspondió sin reparo.

Contempló como se perdió en su mirada luna y el brillo de sus ojos jade refulgió de repente, la pena, la angustia y la lástima se esfumaron. Entonces supo que mas que un cambio repentino, fue amor, un nuevo amor.

Bufó, irónico e irritado.

Sus intentos serían anodinos, el corazón de Sakura ya había sido ocupado por alguien que si la valoró de la forma en la que él nunca lo hizo.

Decidido, se giró y continuó su camino. Cerró la puerta con mucho cuidado, por lo menos iría digno y tendría un poco de consideración.

Ese era el adiós definitivo para su corazón y la oportunidad que tuvo de amar.

Sería una despedida, una lastimosa y cruel despedida.

* * *

**Nota de Autor:**

Bien, este OS fue hecho para un reto en otro foro, el tema escogido fue "Despedida". A lo mejor es algo insípido, pero por cuestiones de tiempo editar me fue tremendamente difícil, por lo menos, editar algo decente. Espero a quiénes lo lean les guste.

Sin más, me retiro. Cuídense mucho, un abrazo y un saludo.


End file.
